The present invention relates to fishing accessories and more particularly to a tackle box with multi-part cutting board system that includes a tackle box housing and a multi-part cutting board system including a first cutting board part, a second cutting board part, and multiple resilient inserts for maintaining the first cutting board part in connection with the second cutting board part; the tackle box housing including first and second board part storage cavities formed therein; each of the first and second board part storage cavities being sized and shaped to frictionally receive and hold a respective first or second cutting board part; the first cutting board part being provided with multiple dove tail grooves formed along a first connecting edge thereof; the second cutting board part having a second cutting board connecting edge having multiple dove tail extensions each companionately positioned and sized to interlock within a respective one of the multiple dove tail grooves formed along the first board connecting edge of the first cutting board part; each of the multiple inserts being positionable within a respective one of the dove tail groove; each insert maintaining the respective dove tail extensions in resiliently locked connection with its companionate dove tail groove.
Many fisherman like to clean the fish caught prior to returning home so as to eliminate the fishy smell that can linger for days. Although they desire to clean the fish, they often are unable to clean the fish because they do not have a cutting board on which to clean the fish. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a tackle box that included a multi-part cutting board that could be interlocked together when need and disassembled and stored within a tackle box housing when not needed.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a tackle box with multi-part cutting board system that includes a tackle box housing and a multi-part cutting board system including a first cutting board part, a second cutting board part, and multiple resilient inserts for maintaining the first cutting board part in connection with the second cutting board part; the tackle box housing including first and second board part storage cavities formed therein; each of the first and second board part storage cavities being sized and shaped to frictionally receive and hold a respective first or second cutting board part; the first cutting board part being provided with multiple dove tail grooves formed along a first connecting edge thereof; the second cutting board part having a second cutting board connecting edge having multiple dove tail extensions each companionately positioned and sized to interlock within a respective one of the multiple dove tail grooves formed along the first board connecting edge of the first cutting board part; each of the multiple inserts being positionable within a respective one of the dove tail groove; each insert maintaining the respective dove tail extensions in resiliently locked connection with its companionate dove tail groove.
Accordingly, a tackle box with multi-part cutting board system is provided. The tackle box with multi-part cutting board system includes a tackle box housing and a multi-part cutting board system including a first cutting board part, a second cutting board part, and multiple resilient inserts for maintaining the first cutting board part in connection with the second cutting board part; the tackle box housing including first and second board part storage cavities formed therein; each of the first and second board part storage cavities being sized and shaped to frictionally receive and hold a respective first or second cutting board part; the first cutting board part being provided with multiple dove tail grooves formed along a first connecting edge thereof; the second cutting board part having a second cutting board connecting edge having multiple dove tail extensions each companionately positioned and sized to interlock within a respective one of the multiple dove tail grooves formed along the first board connecting edge of the first cutting board part; each of the multiple inserts being positionable within a respective one of the dove tail groove; each insert maintaining the respective dove tail extensions in resiliently locked connection with its companionate dove tail groove.